<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insistent by nightsofsilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728495">Insistent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver'>nightsofsilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heatfic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Smut, a little intense at the end, sexy intense, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin’s nest usually consists of a vast array of blankets, a few soft and fluffy items from their closet, and Lee Jihoon. That last item is proving to be a little more difficult to acquire today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insistent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting out a heavy sigh Seokmin toes open the door to his apartment, heavy bags full of groceries filling his arms. He shoves the door shut with his shoulder, kicks off his shoes, and makes his way into the kitchen. He feels more tired than usual after a day at work as he stocks cans of vegetables away on the shelf, but he just chocks it up to the game of soccer Chan and Yeonjun had roped him into when both of their parents had been late to pick them up from the daycare. That is, until he happens to look over at the calendar hanging on the wall next to the fridge. </p><p>Well, maybe it wasn’t that extra game of soccer after all. It’s March, he’s known his spring heat has been coming for weeks so he really shouldn’t be surprised. He wanders down the hallway next to the kitchen and opens the first door on his left, squinting as his eyes adjust to the dark room. There he finds Jihoon sitting in front of a glowing monitor. Jihoon has his headphones in and doesn’t notice Seokmin’s entrance until he taps him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Oh hello,” Jihoon says with a smile, removing his headphones. Seokmin leans forward to press his lips against Jihoon’s forehead for a brief moment before sinking to his knees next to Jihoon’s chair. </p><p>“Long day at work?” Jihoon asks. Seokmin nods, resting his chin on top of hands on Jihoon’s armrest. </p><p>“Those little rascals wore me out,” he says fondly. </p><p>“How about I make dinner then? I’m almost done here.” </p><p>Seokmin shakes his head. </p><p>“We’ve got leftovers, don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m pretty sure I’m going into pre-heat right now, so you’ve got bigger and better things to worry about, <em>alpha</em>.” </p><p>Jihoon freezes at his words, eyes going wide. </p><p>“Ah… well I guess I do then.” </p><p>Amused at Jihoon’s surprised reaction Seokmin pushes himself to his feet, reaching out to gently cradle the side of Jihoon’s face with one hand. </p><p>“Finish up and come find me, I’ll be waiting,” he says, a teasing lilt to his voice. Jihoon just nods, the tips of his ears slowly turning pink. Seokmin drops his hand and turns away, a sudden thought occurring to him as he takes a step forward towards the door. </p><p>“Can I have your hoodie?” Seokmin asks, turning back towards Jihoon. </p><p>“Oh, yeah of course.” </p><p>Jihoon quickly pulls off his gray hoodie and holds it out with one hand as he pushes his headphones back on with the other. Seokmin gathers the soft material into his arms, grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>“Thanks hyung, bye!” </p><p>Seokmin races out the door and further down the hall to their shared bedroom, bringing Jihoon’s hoodie close to his face to inhale the familiar scent of warm baked bread and cinnamon that clings to the fabric. Tiredness forgotten Seokmin sets down the hoodie gently on the center of the bed, pushing the closet doors open wide and reaching up to grab the stack of blankets kept exactly for this purpose. He lays them all out over the bed, choosing a couple to roll up lengthwise and lay along the outside edges of the nest. Next he raids Jihoon’s dresser drawer, then the living room, and of course towels from the bathroom are a must for heats. He piles his building materials on the floor by the bed, quickly changing into a pair of comfy pajamas. </p><p>Everything else fades away once he starts to build his nest, blankets and clothes laid out and thrown around and rearranged over and over until something satisfactory starts to appear out of the chaos. The final piece is put into place when he carefully places his and Jihoon’s pillows next to each other against the edge of the nest, though not after burying his face into Jihoon’s pillow until all he can smell is the other boy’s scent and not his own lemon and honey. </p><p>He sits back on his heels and surveys the quite cosy looking nest, frowning as the faint itch under his skin lets him know that something is still missing. Seokmin looks around the room, but he’s taken all the blankets and clothes he needs. He returns to the living room, arms crossed over his chest as he thinks to himself. He brightens up when he sees his laptop peeking out of his bag on the kitchen counter. Oh! The nest would be absolutely perfect for a movie night! Gleefully Seokmin pulls his laptop out of his bag and takes it back to the bedroom. Now what? If they are going to watch movies they need... snacks! </p><p>Seokmin hurries back into the kitchen and pulls down two plates from the cabinet, filling them up with leftovers from the night before and putting one into the microwave. He frowns when he pulls out the warm plate of food and places it next to the other plate on the counter. Two plates, but only one person. It isn’t an extra blanket or a pile of snacks, <em>Jihoon</em> is what’s missing from his nest. Making his way over to the door to Jihoon’s studio, Seokmin knocks gently on the door. Peering inside he sees that his boyfriend is still sitting in front of his computer. </p><p>“Hyung,” he whines. He doubts the older boy can hear him but the light spilling through the open doorway must alert Jihoon to his presence because he turns his head towards Seokmin. </p><p>“Just five more minutes, I promise,” Jihoon says, already turning back towards his monitor. Seokmin pouts but Jihoon doesn’t turn around again and he closes the door with a sigh. Five minutes, he can last five more minutes without Jihoon. He walks back into their bedroom and groans when he sees his nest, complete but <em>empty</em>. He collapses face fist into the pile of blankets and sweaters, curling in on himself in the middle. He buries his face in Jihoon’s hoodie again but he still feels lonely and cold and <em>wrong wrong wrong</em>. He tosses and turns, taking his phone out to check the time. Has it been five minutes yet? Maybe? He opens Kakaotalk, his fingers hovering over the on screen keyboard. He doesn’t want to annoy Jihoon but he promised and it’s definitely been five minutes by now and he’s still not here! </p><p>Suddenly Seokmin hears a noise from the kitchen. He scrambles off the bed and down the hall, excitement filling him when he sees the door to Jihoon’s studio is cracked open. He rounds the corner to find Jihoon in the kitchen, heating up his plate of food. He sneaks up behind the other boy, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s torso and resting his chin on top of Jihoon’s head. </p><p>“Done?” </p><p>He feels Jihoon nod and grins happily, attempting to pull Jihoon backwards. </p><p>“One sec Seokmin-ah, I’m warming up our food.” </p><p>Seokmin deflates, lowering his arms. Why doesn’t he want to come? He said he was done and they <em>need</em> to curl up in the nest where it’s safe and warm and-- </p><p>“Okay, it’s done now, let’s grab the food and take it back to the bedroom,” Jihoon says, breaking off Seokmin’s train of thought.</p><p> Oh? Yay! Jihoon wants to go now! </p><p>“Wrong way hyung,” Seokmin says with a huff when Jihoon takes a step forward into the kitchen instead of turning around like Seokmin had expected him to. He’s annoyed now, Jihoon had <em>promised</em> he would come and he just <em>said</em> it was time to go back to the nest. Before Jihoon can take another forward Seokmin leans down and scoops him up into his arms. </p><p>“Seokmin-ah!” Jihoon yelps. </p><p>“Put me down!” </p><p>Seokmin turns around, holding Jihoon close. He hums happily to himself as Jihoon tightly grips the material of his shirt and sputters in protest at his forcible removal from the kitchen. </p><p>“I can walk just fine on my own you know!” </p><p>Perhaps, but his timing and sense of direction has left much to be desired today. He should know by now that Seokmin can be quite insistent when it comes to getting what he wants. By the time they reach the bedroom Jihoon has resigned himself to his fate, cheeks dusted pink as Seokmin sets him down as gently as he can on the edge of the bed. He surveys the nest as Seokmin climbs up and crawls towards the middle, enthusiastically patting the space next to him. </p><p>“Alright I get it I get it,” Jihoon says with a sigh, crawling forwards on his hands and knees. </p><p>Seokmin grunts in surprise as Jihoon collapses on top of him. </p><p>“Sorry I took so long.”  he says and Seokmin shrugs, Jihoon is here now, that’s all he cares about. Jihoon scoots back an inch or two and rests his head on his arms, looking up at Seokmin. Seokmin sighs at the warm scent of honey and cinnamon that now fills the air, slipping his hands up under Jihoon’s shirt. Jihoon breathes out and cool air fans across his neck; Seokmin shivers at the feeling of warm skin under his fingertips and the grounding weight draped across him. Half of his mind is soothed into a comfortable sort of blankness and the other half is buzzing, thrumming, overjoyed at having Jihoon close and finally getting the physical affection he had been craving all evening. </p><p>Seokmin shifts back and forth a little under Jihoon, taking a deep breath in and forcing himself to relax. He feels Jihoon’s right arm lift and a hand places itself on the side of his neck, Jihoon’s thumb tracing a line down the front of his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation Seokmin whines softly, want blooming in his chest, sprouting vines that crawl their way up his throat and burst from his palms as he presses them into Jihoon’s back. It’s not desire, not yet, just an ache that demands more of Jihoon’s touch; that wants to feel his hands everywhere at once, pressing into his skin, into his very being. </p><p>“Your nest looks nice,” Jihoon comments, either unaware of or set on ignoring the effect of his touch on Seokmin. </p><p>“Really?” Seokmin replies, opening his eyes and pulling himself out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Uh huh, it’s very cosy.” </p><p>Seokmin preens, delighted to have his nest-making skills complimented. </p><p>“Look hyung,” he says, turning his head to the side and pointing to his laptop. </p><p>“I brought my laptop so we can watch movies!” </p><p>“Oh, good idea.” </p><p>Jihoon pushes himself up and crawls off Seokmin and towards the laptop, cool air rushing in to take his place. Seokmin pouts, rolling on his side and reaching out one hand towards Jihoon. His silent plea goes ignored as the older boy flips open his laptop and types in the password to unlock it. </p><p>“What do you want to watch?” Jihoon asks.</p><p>Seokmin hauls himself up on his hands and knees and crawls forward until he can see the screen, resting his chin on his hands and leaning into Jihoon’s side. After a moment he points to the list of movie dramas, looking over the options while Jihoon pokes at the side of the nest. </p><p>“Are these my pajamas?” </p><p>Seokmin looks over to see Jihoon tugging a pair of pants out from under a blanket, gasping and not so gently smacking the other boy’s arm. </p><p>“Okay okay jeez, I won’t touch your nest.” </p><p>Seokmin frowns up at Jihoon, immediately melting when Jihoon ruffles his hair fondly and smoothes a hand down the back of his neck. Crisis averted Jihoon removes his hand and sits back, wriggling out of his jeans and tossing them outside of the nest. Seokmin stares at his exposed thighs until Jihoon nudges him, gesturing towards the laptop. </p><p>“Did you pick something yet?” </p><p>Seokmin shakes his head, quickly scrolling through the list of movies and picking one at random. As the opening credits start to play, Seokmin grabs Jihoon’s pillow from the back of the nest, placing it in front of the laptop so that he can lie on his stomach while they watch the movie. Jihoon grabs the other pillow as well, wrapping an arm and a leg around Seokmin so that he’s half lying on top of the younger boy. They watch the first movie like that, Seokmin reluctantly letting Jihoon return to the kitchen to grab their forgotten dinner (though he’s more than prepared to forcibly haul Jihoon back to the nest if he takes any longer than five minutes to retrieve the food). </p><p>He lets Jihoon pick the next movie which of course results in them watching the first <em>Iron Man</em>. Between a full stomach and now being curled up against Jihoon’s chest Seokmin finds himself fighting off sleep halfway through the movie, his eyes drifting shut every few minutes before he shakes himself awake again. </p><p>“Are you tired Seokmin-ah?” Jihoon murmurs, his hand coming up to rest on top of the one Seokmin has wrapped around Jihoon’s waist. </p><p>“No,” Seokmin replies, the yawn he lets out right after contradicting his statement. </p><p>“We can go to bed now if you want.” </p><p>“No no let’s keep watching,” Seokmin insists. Eventually he drifts off for good, blearily opening his eyes a few hours later to a dark and quiet room. Jihoon is asleep next to him, curled up on his side and facing away from Seokmin. He tries to close his eyes and rest but sleep evades him. Maybe it’s because he’s too warm? Seokmin pushes off the blanket covering him, but it doesn’t really help much. Sleep continues to evade him and he finally sighs, rolling onto his side and scooting closer to Jihoon. The alpha’s scent is enticing and Seokmin can’t help but throw an arm over Jihoon’s side and press his face into the back of Jihoon’s neck. He can instantly feel his mind quiet, but at the same time his body lights up, causing Seokmin to whimper and clench his thighs together. Jihoon stirs awake at the noise. </p><p>“God you’re so warm,” he mumbles, pushing Seokmin’s arm away. Seokmin whines petulantly at the loss of contact and Jihoon turns around, squinting up at him in the darkness. </p><p>“Oh,” he says, pushing himself up onto one arm. </p><p>“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” </p><p>He scoots closer, placing a hand on the back of Seokmin’s neck and leaning down to gently press their lips together. Seokmin eagerly presses back, their soft kisses quickly turning a bit more heated. Tongues sliding against each other messily, and Seokmin moans softly into the kiss. He feels Jihoon’s feather light touch skate down his chest and under the waistband of his pants where it rests over his hips. He presses one more kiss against Seokmin’s lips and pulls away, eyes shining in the little bit of moonlight seeping in through the bedroom window. </p><p>“Do you want to take this off baby?” he murmurs softly and Seokmin nods, wriggling them off (with a little help from Jihoon). Jihoon then settles between his legs, caging Seokmin in with his arms as he leans over him. It’s comforting, it makes Seokmin feel small, protected, and like nothing else outside of the small space between their bodies <em>matters</em>. Jihoon reaches out with one hand, tilting Seokmin’s chin up and pressing his thumb against his scent gland where it sits bare and unmarked on the side of his neck. </p><p>The alpha’s brow pinches and a small part of Seokmin longs to reach up and smooth it away, but the rest of him is too caught up in the instinct to submit to the grip on his neck to do anything but lie there, lips slightly parted as he breathes in and out. Lips meet the skin of his neck and he gasps, a warm wet mouth and a hint of teeth that almost promises something <em>more</em>. Fingertips teasingly brush along the side of his cock and Seokmin’s hips jerk upwards, Jihoon firmly pressing them back down against the bed. </p><p>“Be good Seokmin-ah,” he says and Seokmin tenses with the effort it takes to keep still when Jihoon wraps a hand around the base of his cock. One stroke, two, and then Jihoon is pulling away, leaving blooming bruises and trembling limbs in his wake. Seokmin’s legs rise up and spread outwards by their own accord. He lifts his head, watching as Jihoon folds his legs under himself, placing both of his hands on Seokmin’s inner thighs and pushing them open even further. His breath quickens as Jihoon uses his thumbs to rub slow circles into his skin, one hand gliding down to repeat the motion around his rim. </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p>Seokmin whines in response, a futile attempt to push back against Jihoon’s hand making his answer quite clear. He groans when Jihoon slips the first finger in, doing his best to relax around the intrusion. Jihoon is gentle, slow, adding another finger and pressing them in deep until they pass over a spot inside Seokmin that sends a surge of white hot pleasure pulsing through him. He cries out loudly, which only encourages Jihoon to crook his fingers and continue to firmly massage over the spot. </p><p>“Feels good doesn’t it? You’re so fucking cute when you’re in heat.” </p><p>Jihoon pulls back, his hand returning to the slow movements in and out he had adopted before and the hand on Seokmin’s thigh wrapping itself around the younger boy’s cock. </p><p>“So needy, so clingy,” Jihoon murmurs, precome dribbling onto his fist as it slides up and down Seokmin’s cock. </p><p>“And so <em>sensitive</em>.” </p><p>On the last word he presses his thumb into Seokmin’s slit and Seokmin keens, body arching upwards. Whether it’s towards or away from the sensation he doesn’t quite know, too overwhelmed and too far gone to think clearly. Jihoon watches him slump back into the sheets, his hands continuing their assault on his lower half with a fervent passion. He breathlessly recites Jihoon’s name over and over like a desperate prayer, the pressure low in his chest building and building. Jihoon’s hands start to move faster, press harder, and that’s the final straw, Seokmin groaning aloud as cum spurts out onto his chest and he is consumed by the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. Jihoon gently strokes him through it, removing his hands altogether once Seokmin has sufficiently come down from his high. </p><p>Slowly Seokmin lets his legs stretch out to their full length on the bed, watching in vague interest as Jihoon pulls off his t-shirt shirt and underwear. The alpha brings a hand up to run it through his messy hair but stops at the last moment as he realizes that his hands are covered in various bodily fluids, making a disgusted face and using his inner arm to push his hair back from his forehead instead. Once that is taken care of he reaches down and pats Seokmin gently on the hip. </p><p>“How about you turn over now hmm?” </p><p>Seokmin tilts his head to the side, quickly pushing himself up and scrambling to turn over onto his hands and knees when he realizes what Jihoon is planning on doing next. He bends down and arches his back, body trembling as he presents himself to Jihoon. He can practically feel the satisfaction radiating off of Jihoon as he drapes himself over Seokmin, a hand threading through his hair and gently tugging his head back.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jihoon whispers against the shell of his ear. </p><p>“Alpha’s gonna take <em>such</em> good care of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh I'm back on my seokhoon shit with some soft a/b/o because I love this trope but have barely written it? jail????<br/>Omega seokmin is such a concept dhfdf maybe I self-projected a little too much but it came out nice enough so please enjoy!!! And leave a comment or a kudo if you did!</p><p>Find me here on <a href="https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>